


发情期片段

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。大概是和平时期的青春期恶魔发情，大概是……Rape囧，反正就是个肉段。





	发情期片段

“Vergil和Dante又吵架了。”Eva把早餐盘子放在Sparda面前，有些担忧地看了看另两个空椅子。“他们最近都特别暴躁，连Vergil也是，这让我觉得家里有两个Dante，到底是怎么回事？”  
“别太担心。”Sparda从报纸里抬起头来，抿了一口咖啡，“恶魔会活得比较长久，相对而言，发育却比人类迟缓，不过他们也已经17岁了。”  
“是啊，17岁了，17年来，他们还是在该磨牙的时候磨牙，该叛逆的时候叛逆，我可不觉得和其他孩子有什么区别。”  
“嗯，这个嘛……”Sparda思索了一下，从单片眼镜背后射出意有所指的光芒，“Eva，在14岁的时候就献出初吻了吧？”  
“嗨！”Eva羞恼地瞪着她的丈夫，丝毫没有意识到这个让人尴尬的问题和之前的讨论有什么联系。“你的初吻又是几百年前失去的？”她反驳了一句，然后突然理解了隐晦的暗示，脸上瞬间露出不可思议的表情。  
“哦，不，不是真的，你是说……”  
“是的。”Sparda对着她微笑，“我是说，我们的男孩长大了。”  
“天啊！”Eva捂住嘴，“我，我还没有想过，我还没有做好准备。现在怎么办？我只是个人类，我不了解……天，Sparda，帮帮他们！”  
“别那么紧张，亲爱的，你的舌头都打结了。”Sparda示意Eva冷静一点，“想一想，如果他们在15岁时告诉你他们把童贞给丢了，恐怕你会觉得不过是扔掉了需要家长签名的试卷，其实没什么大不了的。”  
“可是……”  
“没有‘可是’。”Sparda站起身，走过去吻了吻他的妻子，“Vergil已经和我谈过这个问题，我都告诉他了，相信他会处理好的。”把报纸折叠好放在一边，Sparda迅速解决掉早饭，帮助Eva把餐具收拾到厨房。Eva仍没有被完全说服，她跟在他身后，脸上那两条好看的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。  
“你确定我们什么也不用做？我们真的不需要给他们找个女孩吗？”  
Sparda“哈哈”笑起来。  
“我们要做的，就是赶快完结手上的事情，然后离开这里。我想如果父母在场，孩子们一定会有一些小害羞。”  
“害羞？你保证他们不会又打起来？”

Vergil躺在床上，闭上眼睛又睁开。他已经翻来覆去了好一会，但这种行为对于平息体内翻腾的热浪并没有任何帮助。  
“你完全不必感觉到迷惑，Vergil。”他回忆起之前和父亲进行的谈话，“身体是最大的谜团和宝藏，现在的无力及挫败只是因为你不够了解它。当然，其实造成这种情况我也有错。”说到这里Sparda轻轻笑出声，“可是这方面，如何教育孩子我也没有太大的经验。”  
“难道说我应该去查维基百科？”  
Vergil讥讽的问题并没有抹杀掉Sparda亲和的笑容，他摸着下巴，表现得像一个耐心而幽默的导师，“我建议……也许一些更直接的东西会更有效果。维基会告诉你什么是‘性’，但也许，它不会教你怎么‘性交’。”  
那个词似乎让Vergil不太愉快，他皱了皱眉头，“性交？就像电影和书里写的那样？”  
“恩，把那些美化的部分全部去掉就差不多了，想像一下你在看一个科教片。”话才说出口，Sparda就发现他用了一个不太恰当的比喻，Vergil几乎是厌恶地移开了视线，“我无法理解那样的行为。那看起来有一些……”  
“肮脏？”Sparda替他补充。  
“是的，肮脏。”  
Sparda这才收起了笑容，换上一个为难的表情，“这可有些糟糕，就好像……你饿极了，却还挑剔面前的食物不合胃口。”  
“难道不做那种事就会死吗？”  
“当然不会那么严重，但情况如果没有失控，你又怎么会来找我诉苦？”  
被说中心思的Vergil沉默不语。  
“你暴躁，没有耐心，连你那引以为豪的自控能力也不知道哪里去了，你和Dante每天都打架，你感觉到挫败、无力……这些我都知道，不仅因为你们是我的孩子，更重要的是，我也经历过同样的时期。”  
“什么……时期？”Vergil不自觉地出声询问。  
“发情期。”  
Sparda露出一个自嘲的笑容，“纵然是最高等的恶魔，也无法摆脱血液里原始的天性。你们长大了，欲望和力量一起成熟，因为无法发泄出来，才会表现得这么失常。”  
和预想的一样，那三个字有足够冻结思维的力量。Vergil的脸色示意他正努力消化听到的事实。“发情”——他觉得自己变成了一只野猫。  
“你说发情……”Vergil的声音由于挣扎而变得很沙哑，“所以才要……性交么？”  
Sparda走过去，安慰地拍拍Vergil的肩膀，“你不必做自己讨厌的事情，Vergil，只要熬一熬——虽然那会比较痛苦，但毕竟是你更愿意接受的方式。找Dante打架，我想他也挺乐意的。”他看着Vergil茫然的侧脸，突然感觉有些抱歉，“听着，我一直在犹豫要怎么和你们解释这个问题，它让我难以启齿——也许是我自己想把它当作不存在，‘发情期’——听起来我们就像低等动物一样，那可真是够恶心的。但是，就好像我们饿了得吃饭，至少现在我们还能挑一下合自己胃口的东西，这种待遇已经不错了。”  
“顺从你的本能。”Sparda最后说：“你会明白，它不像你想像得那样……肮脏。”  
可事实上，Vergil知道自己仍然不清楚，那究竟是什么。

Vergil听到楼下传来关门的声音，父母离开了，双层洋房没有了声响立刻变得空荡荡的，Vergil几乎错觉家里只剩下他一个。  
但事实上他知道，他的孪生弟弟正在对面的房间，也躺在床上，甚至，也是同样翻来覆去。Vergil从床上坐起来，双手抱住自己的脑袋。他的脑壳好像变成一堵回音壁，只听到“发情”两个字不断在里面碰撞，像在嘲笑，又像在催促。他深深地吸了口气，随后下床站起身，朝着Dante的房间走去。  
他们家的个人房间从不上锁，Vergil搁在门把上的手停顿一下，再用力打开。  
“Dante？”  
他看到他的弟弟把自己整个裹在棉被里，等待梦神打倒欲望女神——之所以用“等待”，是因为Vergil知道Dante还醒着，虽然对他的呼唤没有任何反应，Vergil却能够察觉棉被覆盖下的身体是怎么在一瞬间绷得像根钢棍一样。  
于是他走过去，爬到Dante的床上，伸手去拉被子。  
Dante开始反抗。  
“顺从”是一个让他们都难以忍受的字眼，Vergil知道，与其让他拉开被子，Dante宁愿把自己闷死。  
他不得不开口，“我可不是来吵架的，听我说……”  
令他吃惊的是，他那个倔强的弟弟身体随即软了下来，出乎意料的乖巧。他想，也许对抗潮水般翻涌而来的欲望已经让Dante筋疲力尽了。  
“很难受么？我告诉你怎么解决。”  
这回Vergil很轻易地让横在他们中间的棉被滑下床，Dante半裸着身体躺在床上，他的脸色因为缺氧带着些不正常的艳红，嘴巴微张，胸膛随着急促的呼吸上下起伏着，而他看过来的眼睛——Vergil难以置信里面充满了水，不是泪水——那双眼睛，好像在哀求，又好像在诱惑，他在等他吻他，等他操他，这种想法让Vergil立刻感觉到口干舌燥。  
他觉得没有其他的选择了，不是他自己想跳进这个漩涡，而是有人在背后踹了他的屁股。思考的余力被全部抽空，装满脑海的只剩下从后腰窜上来的电流，太阳穴突突直跳，再不做点什么，他就能听见神经一根接一根崩断的声音。  
Vergil拽住Dante的胳膊，把此刻看起来有些柔弱的弟弟整个翻过去。  
“Vergil？”Dante茫然地叫他的名字，然后声音突然哽在喉咙里。  
Vergil的手解开了他的裤子。  
“该死的……Vergil……”  
Dante咬着嘴唇，想要摆脱压在后背上的重量。他撑起身子，抬高屁股的时候向后撞到了Vergil还包裹在裤子里的器官，他听到Vergil闷哼一声——那是他从没听过的声音，嘶哑的、渴望的、疼痛的——那不该是Vergil发出的声音，Dante几乎要因为这声低吟而失神了。Vergil的气息喷在他的耳朵后面，握着他下体的手指重重地掐进阴囊中央，Dante双腿一哆嗦，又倒回床铺。  
“哦，该死的，你被疯狗咬了吗？”Dante气喘吁吁地叫骂。  
Vergil从喉咙里发出古怪的笑声，用膝盖分开Dante的腿，行动力被大幅度限制的Dante胡乱地向后挥动右手，这徒劳的抵抗被Vergil轻易瓦解了，他抓住了他的手，按在头顶。现在，可爱的弟弟看起来像一只等待被解剖的青蛙。  
“别做多余的事情……”Vergil还在用那样隐忍的声音说话，“我会觉得你同样也很投入……”  
“我可没有变态地摸人家的东西。”  
“又是谁的‘东西’那么兴致勃勃？”  
在Vergil的抚弄下，Dante已经完全勃起，他甚至无意识地将粗硬的性器殷勤地往Vergil手中送去。当他挣扎着扭摆身体的时候，与床单摩擦的下腹部传来湿润的感觉，这更加令他窘迫得反驳不出一个字。  
Vergil“哼哼”笑起来，用力地往下压。Dante感觉到屁股上紧紧贴合着的部位，它的形状和热量都那么清晰，他可以想像得出，属于Vergil的那部分，想像它从裤子里弹出来的一瞬间，想像它充满攻击性的跳动的样子。他还想像了一下自己对Vergil做同样的事情，握着他的性器，刺激它，让它变得更粗更硬，甚至……让它射精。  
但是他没有想到Vergil会把它插进自己的屁股里。  
“啊！”Dante张大嘴，却只发出一丝短促的嘶叫。他的呻吟都噎死在喉咙里，甚至时不时把他弄得窒息。他急促地喘一口气，绷紧肌肉，几秒钟后才能再喘一口，断断续续吸气的样子好像在抽泣似的。  
“放松。”Vergil命令道，他可以想象那该是多么疼痛，但他毫不理会。他只是安抚地摸了摸Dante疲软下去的性器，然后把自己的阴茎拔出一些，再狠狠撞进去。  
“You son of bitch……”Dante向后仰起头，他连骂人的力气也没有了，只是把这几个词轻柔地念出来，随后神经质地笑出声，“呵呵……我也是……”  
Vergil舔了舔Dante的脖子，他的孪生弟弟身上有一种令人着迷的味道，他知道某些动物在发情期会散发吸引异性的特殊气味，一种隐晦的勾引与暗示——但这个规律是否使用于恶魔？他们既不是动物，也不是异性。  
他们是……是兄弟，最多不过只能加上一句：他们是长得一模一样的孪生兄弟。  
Vergil在舌头滑过的地方重重咬下去，牙印里溢出鲜血，但是伤口很快就愈合了。  
“你不会受伤的。”Vergil这么说着，凶悍又灼热的器官再一次顶进Dante的身体深处。

**Author's Note:**

> 不，爸爸，哥哥他一点都没有处理好啊！


End file.
